


Now and Then

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Light Angst, Party, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The first time Kara celebrated Halloween, it was Alex trying to make her happy. This time, it's Kara's turn to pass that on to someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for VampirePaladin for the Trick or Treat Exchange.
> 
> VampirePaladin, thank you for having so many great prompts! I picked a few of them and combined them a little. I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween!

She’s thirteen years old and holding a piece of scratchy black fabric in her hands. She’s never done this before, and she’s a little unsure. But Alex is already dressed like a zombie, and she is smiling, even with the streaks of blood painted on her face, and she promises her it will be fun. 

If there is one night she can be herself, Alex says, this is it, even if Kara is dressing like a witch and not like herself at all.

But she puts on the costume because Alex and the Danvers want her to, and she does want to fit in and she knows that to fit in she needs to be part of all these human customs and experiences.

Her new mom hands her a black cloth bag that has Jack-o-lanterns drawn on it, then hands Alex a matching one, and now it is time. Alex leads her out the door, grinning at her, and soon they are hurrying down the street, along with dozens of other teenagers all decked out as ghosts and pirates and firefighters and monsters in all shapes and sizes (Kara has seen a lot of what humans refer to as “monsters” and she doesn’t think their versions look anything like the real ones, but she keeps those comments to herself because she doesn’t think Alex would appreciate them).

She feels out of place, more awkward than normal, when she stands next to her adopted sister on the doorstep of the first house, ringing a stranger’s doorbell and staring at the older lady who answers and drops candy into their bags. But no one else seems to think it’s weird and soon they are making their way down the street.

It’s strange, Kara thinks, that despite the cobwebs and the gravestones that seem to cover all the houses and their lawns and the screams of the various monsters every time they past another group of trick-or-treaters, there is a feeling of laughter in the air, and Kara can’t help but to let herself enjoy it. 

They return home a couple hours later, their bags overflowing with candy, their feet aching, but the smiles stretched wide across their faces. 

Kara hasn’t been this happy since she arrived on earth, and as she passes Alex a tiny bag of M&Ms, she thinks Alex looks like she hasn’t been either.

•••

She’s twenty-six years old and she’s slipping on a black leather catsuit and a cat-shaped mask. She has a tail and pointy ears and whiskers, and she is really getting into this. She hasn’t dressed up since she was fifteen, but Alex and Lucy are hosting a big party and she thinks it will be fun.

Her girlfriend isn’t quite as convinced. 

“Halloween is for kids,” Natasha says. She is supposed to go as a white cat, in contrast to Kara’s, but she is decidedly unhappy about it.

“Did you go trick or treating as a kid?” Kara asks her, knowing full well the answer.

“I’m Russian,” Natasha says, but they both know that’s only half the truth. For as much as Kara missed out on of the human experience, she knows she had much more of a childhood than Natasha ever did.

Before Natasha can say more, Kara walks over to her, wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her gently. “It’ll be fun,” she says. “I promise. And we only have to stay long enough to eat all the food. Alex is going crazy with the preparations.”

Natasha still doesn’t look swayed, but they both know she’ll go, because Kara wants her to. Instead she just scowls. “If it’s not, then I’m making you go with me to the next Tony Stark party,” she says.

Kara kisses her again, fiercer this time, so fierce it makes Natasha moan slightly.

“It’s a deal,” she says, and she means it, but she also doesn’t think it will be an issue. Alex helped her fit in that very first Halloween. It’s time Kara paid forward the favor.


End file.
